YesterdayI Know
by Shorens
Summary: A sweet moment that passes between Harry and Severus after yesterday's confessions ... Mention of slash, feel free to Beta if you want!


**Title: **Yesterdays after match

**Author: **Shorens

**Date: **October 13, 2009

**Disclaimer: **Except for the plot. It all belongs to JK Rowling, And thank good for that!

**Summary: **After Yesterdays confession follows the after match. A Snarry drabble.

"Oh…" The blood began to flow from the wound in the middle of his palm. He could feel the pain but was to tired to react. Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, mind empty and feelings shutdown.

"Uh, professor? I'm bleeding…" He could hear Hermione gasp when he held up his hand to show Snape where he had cut himself. The bell rang but no one moved.

"Dear Merlin, Potter! Are how the hell did you mange that? Everybody out, did you not here the bell? You are dismissed!" Snape took the hand in his and Harry knew that he would be lost in years. "How are you Potter?"

"Fine, tired…" Harry looked at a lock in Snapes hair.

"Did you not pay attention?" Snape came back with some bottles, a compress and some cotton.

"Guess not?"

"Potter!" Their eyes met and Severus looked away first.

"I'm fine, just a cut… I've been through worse."

"I know, it just… Sorry for yesterday."

"Not your fault. You can't please everybody Sev." Severus grunted but did not press the matter. He asked instead why Harry was tired.

"Did not sleep…"

"And why not?" Severus started to put on the compress and Harry felt Severus fingers making small pattern on his palm.

"Yesterday"

"Sorry"

"It's cool"

Severus looked up in his eyes and Harry looked back, his heart skipping a beat.

"One day I wish you will be happy…" Severus released Harrys hand and stood up, Harry nodded.

"Me to…" He stood up when he suddenly looked back at Severus. "Why did you not just fix it with magic?"

Severus looked at him and then he smiled a small smile.

"I forgot… come here." Harry gave Severus his palm again. Severus freed his palm from the compress and healed the wound with magic. When he stroke his thumb over the sensitive skin to see so it healed properly Harry's felt his heart skip again.

"One day I wish I won't love you anymore" Severus felt sad when the word hit him but he understood Harrys wish to be loved in return.

"I wish I could give you the love you deserve Harry, but I can't-"

"I know, you told me yesterday." Severus let go of his hand and Harry smiled a broken smile before he turned around to head to the next class. "And tomorrow is a new day, maybe I wont love you by then…"

"I'm sorry" Harry turned around at the door and looked back at Severus who looked like his world had crashed around him because he had to hurt someone.

"I know, you told me yesterday…"

* * *

><p>AN. Well I have a few thing to tell :)<p>

English is not my first language so I hope you overlook all the spelling mistake.

Second this actually happened, not with the whole magic stuff and with Snarry but with me and a guy I asked out. We were on a conference centre you can say and we were around ten girls and ten boys who was away on a course. We knew each other from before and he was friends with my brothers. I had liked him a while and we really got along. I asked him out and he said he did not like me like that, just as a friend and I was up with my friends all night because I was scared to be alone and you know cry my heart out. The morning after when we were making breakfast, it was the last day, and I was cutting my bread and I was so tired that I did not notice that I cut myself before he grabbed my wrist and took the knife away. I was so tired that I did not even fell ashamed or embarrassed that I asked him out and he dressed me up. When he was done he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and he hugged me, just a little longer than necessary and then he made me breakfast. We were totally silent but that was nice and that memory is one of the most beautiful memories I have. I wanted to chare that memory and I just wanted you to know!

Hugs


End file.
